


Who ever said Three is a Crowd?

by dustiie



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustiie/pseuds/dustiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooney's um. Rooney's in labour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who ever said Three is a Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt: _Their surrogate is in labor and Andrew continues to run back and forth giving family and friend the latest info while Jesse tries not to pass out._
> 
>  
> 
> Ermmmm.
> 
> I think this is like the piece I'm most proud i ever wrote for any website at all. Anyways.

  
Chapter ONE

   
"Love, who is it?" Andrew propped himself up on his elbow and planted a kiss on Jesse's bare shoulder.

Like most people, Andrew hated being awakened in the middle of the night, and he always opted for slapping the bloody phone to the floor whenever this happened. But Jesse, being the kind of neurotic human being that he is, (don't get Andrew wrong, Andrew loves absolutely everything about Jesse,) had opted for rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and clearing the grogginess out of his throat and answering with an adorable,  _hullo?_

Andrew opened his eyes after getting no reply and scanned Jesse's face for clues. If he looked annoyed, Andrew would assume it was his mother. Or Emma. Yeah, it would be Emma. If he happened to look scared, Andrew would assume it was Jesse's therapist, but the idea of what was to come wouldn't have really crossed Andrew's mind, not in its current sleepy state anyway.

"W-What, right now?" Jesse's voice wavered and he looked mildly terrified.

"Jess?"

"Y-Yeah, we're on our way right now!" Jesse had sprinted out of bed and run towards the closet, the receiver still propped between his ear and shoulder. Andrew thought endearment wasn't exactly the first thing that came to mind when he saw Jesse's naked backside, but he slumped back into the pillows with a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Andrew, what are you doing!" Jesse had covered the microphone with his hands, but there was no way only his fingers would muffle the squeak that he'd made. "Get up and get dressed, Jesus Christ!"

It wasn't a strange occurrence, to watch Jesse freak out over small things, so Andrew opted for mumbling a complaint and rolling onto his tummy.

"Y-Yes. Room 365? Alright. Y-Yes, um, an hour? Alright, yes, sir! Yes. Okay, thank you so much!" Andrew heard the distant click of the end of the call and smiled, eyes still closed and waited for Jesse's warmth to return to his side.

The pain was probably magnified by the fact that he'd begun drifting into sleep, but the receiver had hit him straight on the back of the head.

"What'd you do that for!" Andrew was sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, and glaring at Jesse who already had a pair of boxers and his favourite dark blue button up on. 

"GET UP!" His hands were trembling and he was having trouble doing up the buttons.

"What, you're not going to shower?" Andrew was still rubbing his head, but he was now feeling slightly worried and apologetic. Maybe this was something big. Jesse  _never_  left the house without showering, especially after, well, getting down and dirty.

"There's no time, Andrew. Rooney's, um. Rooney's in labour." Jesse looked blank just then. Like it had suddenly all drowned in on him.

There was a small pause, one where neither of them could move. And just as that came, it was gone and Andrew was racing out of bed and wrapping his arms around Jesse's body. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest and he allowed a second of silence to calm himself down. 

And the seconds stretched and he could feel Jesse's hands shaking against his back, and his heart beating rapidly against his chest and he propped his chin on top of Jesse's head and heaved a sigh.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father." Andrew could hardly keep a smile off his face, and when he felt Jesse's lips stretch into a smile against his collarbone, well, he just knew they were ready.


End file.
